whenworldscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Saturday
Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Eterno Shadows of Lemuria Kur, Part 2 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 (mentioned) I Guess Not Everything Has Changed Never Been Hurt Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation Zack Tells Me a Surprising Secret of His (mentioned) Decisions, Decisions (mentioned) It’s Time Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far And So It Begins Again A New House Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy The Movie, Part 1 The Movie, Part 2 It Was Good . . . . . . Until We Said “I Do” The End . . . For Now I Meet a Girl Who Won’t Leave Me Alone I Try to Get a New Friend I Overhear a Planned Ambush I Learn To Fly The Attack |Original Character = No}} Jasmine Saturday is the daughter of Sarah Saturday and Zak Saturday, the granddaughter of Raylee Hollinger, Drew Saturday, Doc Saturday, and Doc Saturday. She is Annabeth Chase's friend, and is one of the main characters in The Gift of a Best Friend. She made her first appearance as a vision between her parents in Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit. Biography Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Eterno Shadows of Lemuria Kur, Part 2 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 I Guess Not Everything Has Changed Never Been Hurt Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation Zack Tells Me a Surprising Secret of His Decisions, Decisions It’s Time Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far And So It Begins Again A New House Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy The Movie, Part 1 The Movie, Part 2 It Was Good . . . . . . Until We Said “I Do” The End . . . For Now |-| The Gift of a Best Friend= I Meet a Girl Who Won’t Leave Me Alone I Try to Get a New Friend I Overhear a Planned Ambush I Learn To Fly The Attack Appearances #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #Eterno #Shadows of Lemuria #Kur, Part 2 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 (mentioned) #I Guess Not Everything Has Changed #Never Been Hurt #Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation #Zack Tells Me a Surprising Secret of His #Decisions, Decisions #It’s Time #Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far #And So It Begins Again #A New House #Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer #My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy #The Movie, Part 1 #The Movie, Part 2 #It Was Good . . . #. . . Until We Said “I Do” #The End . . . For Now #I Meet a Girl Who Won’t Leave Me Alone #I Try to Get a New Friend #I Overhear a Planned Ambush #I Learn To Fly #The Attack Relationships Family Zak Saturday= |-| Sarah Hollinger= |-| Zak and Sarah's Son= |-| Raylee Hollinger= |-| Drew Saturday= |-| Doc Saturday= |-| Cj Hollinger= |-| Zack Hollinger= |-| Emily Hollinger= |-| Alex Hollinger= |-| Madison Hollinger= |-| Kiara Hollinger= |-| Peter Hollinger= |-| Whitney Saturday= Love Interests Friends Annabeth Chase= |-| Piper McLean= Companions Enemies Trivia *Before she was born, she could only be seen as a vision by Sarah and Zak. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Saturday Family Category:Hollinger Family Category:The Gift of a Best Friend characters